Shine Shiroumi
Shine Shiroumi is a Celebrity-type idol who uses the brands Marionette Mu and Starshine♥. She is a very mysterious girl ,who doesn't know many things (like Falulu in her early appearances) but she is an expert in fashion due to working for Starshine as an assistant and in calculations like Mirei. She mostly is expressionless but at some rare times, she is seen with a small smile. She has got a hint of the Prism Voice, but isn't a Vocal Doll. All her Cyalume Coords glow silver-colored. She models for Starshine♥. Appearance Shine has long, straightened blonde hair with lifeless light red eyes. She wears a white bow with pink dot prints. Her attire is casual. Personality Shine never shows off any emotions, but she rarely smiles and is never seen blushing or crying. She always helps people with fashion and maths, and is considered a calculation genius. She doesn't know many things, and Sakura teaches her everything. She hasn't got a real home, or it is unknown, since she's always wandering somewhere. She is really mysterious. Later in the series, she slowly becomes very smart and is said to know almost everything, thanks to her connection to servers. Not much is known about her daily life yet, but it's not news she's got cameras around the whole academy to "study on human lives and emotions". Even though she can give out a very detailed explaination on feelings, she still never felt them herself. Her being emotionless doesn't necessarily mean her being mean-spirited, since she can understand most feelings and people. However she occasionally hurts people's feelings without actually meaning to, usually with Nijiru when she freaks out over pairings and she just gives out a detailed explaination on why the two would break up. Significant coords Casual coord: Princess Soft Coord (Starshine♥) Cyalume coord: Paradise Coord Other coords: Spring Coming Coord, Fancy Ribbon Coord, Dream Heart Lace Coord (F), Sweets Chocolate Cake Coord, Angelic Dolly Coord, Pure White Wedding Coord, Starshine♥ Silver Cyalume Coord Coord wishlist: Paradise Coord, Music Flare Coord Relationships Starshine: Sakura teaches her everything about fashion and music, and she helps a lot in the boutique when there are many customers. Sophie: She was a member of the Royal Guard. She stores some pickled plums in case she goes into Fancy Mode. Haruka Shirogane: Haruka used to look after her when she just got created, but now the two got less close. They still get "along", and are in the same class. Shine would slap her really hard with warning tickets about love even when she does nothing, and this made Haruka have a bit of a phobia. --To be updated-- Gallery Image Gallery Trivia * She still needs a brand. * She smiles when she sees the Paradise Coord. * She was part of the Sophie Royal Guard. * She designs some clothes for Starshine♥. * She often wanders with the Paradise Tiara. * She often watches other shows in PriPara Idol Academy. * She never actually found her PriTicket, it was made by Natsumi. * She likes flowers, like Falulu. * She also likes ribbons. * She doesn't have many friends in PriPara. * If you ask her about a coord you made, she'll give you a detailed review. * She set hidden cameras all over the place, inside and outside PriPara. She is considered a pro stalker for this. Category:Idols Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Marionette Mu user Category:Starshine Category:Sophie's Royal Guard Category:Female Category:Manager-less Category:Prism Voice Category:Celebrity Idol Category:ParaPrincess Category:Secondary Character Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Student Category:Robot Category:Non-human Category:Second Academy Festival Category:ParaPri 2016